


You Are Insufferable Draco Malfoy

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pre-Relationship, his friends are so over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Draco Malfoy is driving Blaise and Pansy absolutely mad!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You Are Insufferable Draco Malfoy

The great hall was exploding with laughter and noise from all the students talking about their Christmas break. It was so very obnoxious to Draco. He could hardly talk without feeling like he needed to scream, Blaise was sat to his left and Pansy was to his right. It has become a pretty normal routine to sit in this exact spot. He would like to make up some excuse as to why he enjoyed this spot that didn’t have to associate with the other boy two tables over.

Draco sighed as he put his book down on the table “Why does he have to be like that.” Draco glares at the dark haired boy sitting at the stupidly red coloured table “Who in the bloody hell needs to talk with their hands like that. It is like he is asking for attention.” Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Little did the white haired boy know his friends were also rolling their eyes but not for the same reason.

“Why don’t you just go kiss him and get it over with already.” Blaise said in the most monotone voice Draco had ever heard. Draco recoils from his starting to glare at Blaise, the dark skinned boy just shrugs his shoulders and the shorter man before continuing to eat. 

Draco leans down placing his head on his arms that were folded on the table “It isn’t fare to look that good when he doesn't even comb his stupid hair.” Seriously though, if Draco had a say in the matter he would take a comb to it in a heartbeat. Well maybe he would use his fingers to comb through it, it looked way too soft to not have run between his slim fingers. “And his dumb brown eyes, why do they have to look so bright and dopey all at the same time. Like who made that a thing. It is irritating.” Draco was too busy staring at the other boy across the room to see Pansy and Blaise glance at each other over his head. 

His friends have been listening to him talk about the boy who lived for over a year now. It was really getting annoying now, he refused to talk to the boy unless it was the usual squabbles about nothing in particular. They were always at each others throats about something or other, it was like they would purposely track the other down just to start something. It wasn’t even just Draco, the other two have seen Potter making his way over to them just to start some unneeded fight about how Draco took the last book in the library that he needed. Though Blaise and Pansy were almost certain that Draco would do it on purpose just to get a rise out of the shorter boy. 

Blaise pushes his plate away from him as Pansy mutters “Just go talk to the boy, please just go. You are driving us nuts Draco.Go punch him in the face if it will make you shut up!” She stops for a moment before reconsidering “Hell I’ll go punch him in the face if it will make you shut up. I would take detention over listening to you for the next hour.” Draco glances at the girl for a moment thinking to himself that she has gone crazy. It wasn’t like he talked about him that much, sheesh. 

“What got into her?” Draco mutters to the boy on his left, the boy glares at Draco who finally sits up again “I do not talk about him that much… do I?” He looks at his two friends who just stare at him with a deadpan glare. “Well, sorry that you two choose to sit with me. I thought friends tell each other how they feel and crap like that.” He glares down at the book on the table that he has discarded many minutes ago in lieu of staring at the boy who always gets his attention for some reason or another.

Pansy placed her hand on Draco's shoulder “Dray, we love you. Really we do, but I spent my whole holiday listing to you talking about Harry Potter and how you wondered what he was doing, or if he was still stupidly attractive. You have a problem and the only way to fix it is to TALK TO HIM!” she yells, getting some attention from other Slytherin’s as well as a few other students in the table beside us. Draco glares at them and they quickly go back to what they were doing beforehand.

Draco lets out a groan before smacking his head on the table, it only hurt a little compared to the stupid feeling pulling at his chest. The feeling had been there for a long, long time. He never knew how to deal with it so he just lashed out at the boy who made him feel it “Fuck, I think I like Harry freaking Potter…”

Blaise pats him on the back “If this is you just liking him I really hate to see you when you love him. Hopefully by then you will have at least told him so you can explain to him how very unacceptably beautiful his hands are.” Draco glares at his friends before grabbing his book off the table and walking (running) away from his so called friends. He also definitely didn’t take one last look at the shaggy haired boy at the stupid Gryffindor table before turning to corner to his dorm room.


End file.
